Ten Tails
by Sakata-Bluemoon
Summary: Kyuubi and Shukaku... Kirra... And a strange boy who speaks in broken sentences... A strange story with an even stranger ending...


**I do NOT own any of the following character - Tsunde, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, or any other characters mentioned... or these places - Konoha and Suna. They all belong to Mr. Kishimoto and are only being borrowed by me to tell this story. The things I do own however are the idea for the ten tailed demon, the hidden room and the plot line for this story {although the english written words aren't mine they belong to the first man/woman to ever use our alphabet on paper}. I think that covers everything... Oh wait one more tiny thing - *deep breath* FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND EVERYTHING ELSE REVIEW DAMMIT! Now everything is covered, please enjoy...**

**Ten Tails...**

In the grand scheme of things there is believed to be nine tailed demons that are all sharing bodies with some fairly disturbing nins, most without knowledge of their demon counter parts until adolescence. The Kyuubi and Shikaku have both been confirmed to be two of these demons, one in the hot city of Suna while the Kyuubi was living in the forestry village of Konoha. But everyone knows that, but there's another secret that the forest city hides; and it isn't pretty.

Let me lead you around this happy village of Konoha, nins of every age come here to escape and enjoy themselves in some of the many training arenas. The surrounding land is nothing but vast emerald forest covered mountain ranges, full of game such as deer, boars and occasionally the danger of wolves and foxes.

But none of this worries the inhabitants that are protected by their grand walls of thick mountain stone, with that surrounding three sides and a cliff face on the fourth; holding the four (soon to be five) great Hokage's of the village, why should they worry.

Inside the walls stands many homes, training grounds and the royal abode of the Hokage. Everything is happy, people smile and children laugh and joke around; but something dark and twisted waits below.

Through the grand doors of the palace now, down the twisting halls full of portraits and vases to a tapestry of the land before the village was built, green and gold in the sunlight; behind this is a hidden door made of timeless oak and a staircase carved into the stone, jagged yet slightly worn. Dust covers each step like a carpet, no one has been down these stairs in years, there isn't any artificial light below and old torches made from wood and oil stand to attention along the walls - but dust covers them not light. Nothing in this place has been touched since the death of the first Hokage, nothing but that room - and even then.

Continue down the dark hall dust, spiders and other insects scampering out of the light, there are many spaces where a door should've been but isn't; finally at the end of a tunnel trekking under the earth for many kilometers, is a door. Only one door, made of heavy wood and covered in broken locks and burnt out seals; the handle is large and made of pure gold, the hinges are completely silent as the wood swings inward, even though it should squeak with age.

Inside it is completely black, the purest black, even when light is forced into it the room doesn't become any brighter. Stepping into the gloom is like walking into a humid forest, thick like soup, but it isn't hot - it's cold as ice, it is so cold it burns the skin the longer time is spent in it. Within the blackness is light, tiny glowing blue fires whizzing round the air in atomic circles; each group holding a glowing white center point. In the absolute center of the room with lights dipping around it, is a still body; with a single glance it would be assumed the person was dead, hair so long it could be rope, skin as pale as porcelain; their back faces the door, hunched over like they are reading something or deep the darkest reaches of thought, so deep no human noise could ever wake them.

This is the evil Konoha hides, people have forgotten and so they do not tell; it is just a story now, a myth that scares children into behaving. It is said to be the darkest creature, the most powerful, the most destructive; if you said these words now a glance would be shared and Kyuubi would be sighed between already bored listeners - it's not by the way.

Maybe, just maybe this should be told without the mystery, without the references of hidden power and destructive cold darkness... Maybe...

The message had been sent to Suna by Tsunde, who at the present time was in a state of distress - but it wasn't because of the message, much, the heat or Jiraya trying so very hard to get her attention. The messenger spent half the time complaining about the heat as he trudged across the orange 'n' gold sand, it was the hottest week in the countries history and everyone was retreating from Suna to its allies in Konoha; the only ones left where the Kazekage and his two most loyal subjects - although they weren't there by will.

After another few hours of whining and trudging the sweating messenger finally reached the gates of Suna and an impatient Temari.

"What took so bloody long? We've known you where coming for around four hours." She growled snatching the scroll from him and storming off, ignoring the mans attempted apology.

Impatient and hot Temari made a bee line straight for the Kazekage's abode, in the centre of the city. The palace was slightly cooler thanks to the sixteen year old Kazekage's new circulation system, although they still couldn't escape the heat.

"Hey Kazekage, Kankurou! Got another scroll from Konoha, nice temperature Konoha." Her statement was met by two teal eyes outlined with black, formed into a deathly stare; Gaara was not in a good mood. Yes the sixteen year old Kazekage loved the heat, but not at these high temperatures; or with this many unfinished jobs to attend to, as you could understand he was very very short tempered at the moment - and Shikaku was not making his life any easier.

"Give it here Temari, before he devours you whole." Laughed Kankuro reaching his arm into the air from his sprawled out position on the stone floor, his attempt at cooling off (something he learnt from his lover). "Maybe it'll be from Kiba." He murmured perking up slightly at the thought of his dog-nin lover.

"No way, besides it's probably from Shikamaru. Not Kiba." she rolled her eyes, but tightened her grip on the scroll just in case it was from the genius. Gaara drew in a breath and stood sharply, his chair rolling backwards to the wall from the force.

"Temari, Kankuro. If it was from Konoha it is probably for me from Tsunde. Now give me the scroll." He growled walking out from behind the red oak desk, single pale hand extended and jaw clenched tightly.

"You sure it isn't from Lee-kun." Temari cooed, Gaara shook his head vigorously; even though a slight tinge of pink colored his cheeks.

"Defiantly not from Lee." the other two glanced at their younger brother asking the exact same question - why not? "If he wanted to contact me he would come himself, he always does... Even if it was just to ask how my day was going." The Kazekage breathed rubbing the bridge of his nose at the memory; he didn't like how insistent the slightly older male was at making the journey every time he just wanted to talk. With a slightly resigned movements Temari handed the scroll over to her younger brother who wordlessly snapped the seal and stared at the sloping writing.

'_She's been drinking again... The great Hokage drinking at a time like this.._.' chuckled Shikaku from the darkness of Gaara's mind, but the Kazekage tried to ignore the tiny voice in preference of the letter. The words although almost unreadable in some areas where calling for immediate action, immediate movement - panic, suffering, globalized fear, anguish it was all stuffed into that letter; those few words:

_**We found something - Come quickly...**_

People had only spoken those words to him once, once in his entire life those words had been said; the reason behind them was not pleasant or welcoming. It had been the words that a scroll similar to this held, but the item which was found was his father's body stripped of all facial features; Gaara flashed back over the memory, he had felt nothing on the day but now after meeting some very ecstatic Konoha nins he felt a slight pang of sorrow (it was very small, but still it counted as an emotion other than anger, hate, vengeance and lots of other distressing emotions).

"Temari I guess you get your wish." He sighed out, scrunching the paper into a ball and throwing it behind his desk. "We leave immediately." The others blinked and rushed to grab their pre-packed bags, both glad to escape the dry heat.

The trip to the other village took three days across scorching sand and then through not much better forest. The three arrived at Konoha in a worse mood than when they where at Suna, at least before it was dry and hot - now it was extremely humid and hot, making all three sticky and uncomfortable.

"Tsunde had better have a bloody good reason for this, I think I was happier at home." Kankuro growled only to be silenced by Gaara's icy stare; even though the Kazekage had been repeating the same thing over and over in his head ever since the start of the second day.

The three dragged themselves into the palace and straight through to the conference room set aside for their meeting. They where met by Tsunde, Jiraya, Kakashi, Shikamaru and... the entire Konoha genin assembly, including a delusional blonde by the name of Naruto.

"Glad you could join our little meeting Kazekage-sama." Murmured the sweating Hokage; the younger members of the council didn't seem pleased with his delayed arrival, although it could've been the fact they where hot and sweaty.

"Yes... Now what is this all about, what did you find?" Gaara said getting straight to the point as usual, he took his place at the other end of the table; suddenly everyone in the room seemed to become uneasy, something Gaara didn't like. "What... Did... You... Find?" He asked again raising a hairless eyebrow.

"We found something that wasn't meant to be there." An eyebrow was raised once again, the answer had not been enough.

"There's a hidden door!" blurted out Naruto, slamming his hands over his loud mouth.

"Naruto I thought we talked about this, suspense gives these things drama." Growled the blonde's lover, the last Uchiha, pulling the boy down onto his lap with a small squeak.

"A door... A door that's not meant to be there... I don't see why you needed to call me in for this." The Kazekage complained, "You could've dealt with this yourself."

"Not really... We need you because of your ability with long distance sand use. We don't know what might be down there, so your sand will protect you and my team. And besides, **someone** wanted to pull you out of the office. And I'm not letting him run in this heat."

"I still don't know... But I'll do it as long as if we find any closed doors someone else goes first." The entire room let out a fast breath and nodded vigorously; Tsunde called in a young shinobi, who didn't seem so willing to be the chosen one, probably because she there was a high chance she'd die.

"Well then lets get going then." Smiled Tsunde walking out the door, followed by her precessional of ninjas. Gaara was at the head of the line, just behind Tsunde, until two strong green clad arms wrapped around his slim waist, and a light kiss was placed on his sticky forehead.

"Thanks for coming Gaara-kun." Rock Lee said to his high standing lover, Gaara just smiled and continued walking down the corridor; now arm in arm with his one and only. The door of oak and iron lay at the end of the main hallway, it was slightly open like someone had already tried to head down there; tried but failed.

Sasuke tugged Naruto to a stand still before they entered, slowly he leant down and planted a loving kiss on the blonde's mouth.

"If anything dangerous is down there, I want you gone. Got it?" The over protective boyfriend hissed holding onto the blonde protectively; the younger nodded and managed to steal another quick kiss from his possessor. "Wonderful." He murmured following Shikamaru and Temari down the stairs now behind the others.

Darkness encased the group, drowning them in the black ink; the dust escaped in waves around their heavy footsteps and a spider landed on Kiba's shoulder making him shriek, diving into the awaiting arms of a smirking Kankuro.

The girl that was leading them continued to mutter about the dark, and how she was too young to die; no one payed any attention to these incessant ramblings.

"Where the hell are the doors!" Called out Ino walking into Choji's back, a pile of blonde splattering over onto his shoulder.

"That has been something I too have been pondering." Murmured Shikamaru, even though he really hadn't; because he was too busy entertaining himself with terrorizing the others, especially Temari. Their noisy shrieks and cackles of laughter reverberated around the cavernous space, for a bunch of almost S class ninjas they certainly weren't using much stealth; they defiantly should've.

"Hhmmmnnnn..." It was something that someone would sound when they had just woken up at a point in time where they shouldn't, this sound was then followed by a low growl that seeped into a hiss at the end. The startled group shared a glance of fear and continued down the never ending hallway; their steps where muffled now, and with each intake of breath a heart beat could be heard deciding to beat just that little bit faster.

"There's something up ahead." Hissed the younger nin, the elders all shuffled closer together behind the girl; and Gaara. The darkness around them thickened, almost sticking to their hot skin; but it wasn't hot anymore, it was blood freezing cold.

Suddenly a thin beam of light cracked through the thick soup of night, it was sharp and persistent; almost like a warning for them to get out of its domain, but instead the group continued forward at a shuffling pace. Little by little the finally reached the door and shared a glance that radiated worry.

"Oh come on people it can't be that bad." growled Naruto pushing to the front of the crowd, ignoring the hiss of his lover as he threw the door open wide.

The swell of black on the other side sucked every colour from Naruto's usually bright form. The cold still air seemed to triple in intensity, goosebumps prickled the skin of each party member.

"Alright kid, time to show us what you're made of." Tsunde cheerfully said, suppressing the urge to shudder away from the cold, and pushed the girl straight into the darkness. "So what can you see!" The Hokage called out trying not to touch the black liquid.

"It's dark." came a shaky reply, "so very dark and cold... no wait there's something up ahead, it's like a tiny dancing flame. It's beautiful and so warm and comforting, you have to see it. Wait a minu..." Suddenly there was silence, the excited voice of the girl was gone and the deathly silence returned; wrapping around the group like a soft sheet.

"Hey kid..." Gaara hissed shuffling forward slightly, Lee clinging to his white robes in fear. "Kid!" there was no reply just the dead silence that had happily settled around them before. No one breathed as no reply was heard, the same question was running through the minds of the cowering group 'What happened'.

"I want to know..." growled a deep maniacal voice, "...why I'm being disturbed... The hokage promised me... That no one... Would wake me..." the voice continued growling with the final words. The shadows flickered, moving over themselves in waves as light began to spread through the darkness; a silhouette stood leaning just inside the doorway, unclear to anyone in the group.

"Who's there!" growled out Sasuke, his stance trying to cover as much of the blonde behind him as possible.

"I should... ask you the same... question..." the voice growled again, speaking in the same broken sentences as before. Tsunde pushed Sasuke and Naruto back from the stranger and tried to raise herself into a more threatening position.

"I am Tsunde, the fifth Hokage of the village Konoha. This is Gaara the Kaze-"

"FIFTH!" the voice interrupted, the silhouette spun round and headed back into the now burning light, mumbling incoherent nothingness. "Oh sorry... just checking something... Please... continue..." The silhouette came back, returning to the exact spot it was before.

"Well as I was saying this is Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna. And these are our friends, and nin teams." She concluded rather abruptly as the silhouette finally stepped out from in front of the blinding light, and into the dimmer one of their shared torch. The angelic being which stepped out into the light could have made any uke hard, his hair was a soft wispy black that hung, framing his irritated face; his eyes glowing a burning gold. He wore a soft black twist up shirt and tight black jeans, although it was slightly feminine this boy looked like a perfect figure of masculinity. Lips quirked up into a sneer as Naruto let out a small squeak.

"So... who are you?" asked Gaara moving in front of Lee, who was at that moment struggling with his self control. A perfect eyebrow raised slowly, before settling back in its previous position.

"To tell you the truth... I don't know... They never named... me... didn't have... the time... They named her of course... but that was years ago..." everyone just gaped like fish before fitting the choppy sentences together.

"Oh, well then what's her name?" Jiraya asked in confusion, stepping forward and casually draping his arms over Tsunde's shoulders.

"Her name... She can tell you... herself..." The man growled closing his gold eyes for moment; after a short pause he reopened them, although now they where a ruby red. "Hello... he says you wanted to meet me..." the voice had risen in pitch slightly, and the way the man now held himself was more feminine - more like a uke than seme. "I am Kirra... It is a pleasure to meet you all... I am sorry about the boy... he doesn't know how to act among people... we have spent a long time waiting for that door to be opened..." Kirra said with a small smile, while everyone just shared another confused look.

"Umm... Sorry but I don't understand, what do you mean by all this?"

"Hm, well you see I was imprisoned inside this boy... We share the body... Two souls one mortal form... and it seems... the same speech impediment... If you believe that..." Naruto and Gaara just laughed. "What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just we know exactly what you mean. Gaara shares his body with the demon Shukaku. While I share mine with the nine tailed demon Kyuubi." It was now the boys turn to be confused, the red eyes slightly wide and worried.

"What do you mean Papa has been imprisoned?" The boy's head was tilted to the side, his eyebrows crushed together in worry while his bottom lip was clamped between his canine teeth. Everyone suddenly went silent, no one knew how to respond to this question - but Naruto stepped forwards slightly and rested a hand on the shoulder of the host.

"Kyuubi was imprisoned because he was destroying the village, it was a very long time ago - but all you really need to know is he's right here with me.." Naruto whispered as tears began to trickle from the boys eyes.

"But he can't be..." whined Kirra, as he curled up against Naruto, Sasuke came over and putting as much concern on his face as possible - this was extremely hard for him and the features of his face twisted into random positions, but the idea was still there if you looked really deeply - lent down to look into the boys eyes.

"What did you mean by papa?"

"Kyuubi is my dad... and... Shukaku is my other dad..." the boy whispered untangling himself from Naruto, using the back of his hand to scrub away the tears sticking to his cheeks. Gaara took a tentative step forward and rested a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Perhaps this is not the best spot to talk about things." He murmured to everyone, "let us go up stairs." and with that decision made, everyone trailed back up the stairs towards the conference room - the boy hanging off Gaara's arm. "Okay, now we'll try again. What do you mean Kyuubi and Shukaku are your fathers?" he asked as everyone took their seats, the temperature in the room had dropped as soon as the boy had sat down.

"Well once every millennium the tailed demons go into heat... I don't know anything else about the event other than they took each other as lovers... so I was created... From there I can't remember anything else... except that I awoke in this body with the boy... and we where trapped in that room... I don't think I'm explaining things very well... No, you should ask them... They know what happened..." The boy squeaked as Lee crushed him into a hug, the green figure was starting to get very emotional.

"Now, now... I'm sure Gaara will happily talk to Shukaku about letting him out for a little chat." Lee said making the cutest face he could at his lover; who in return just growled and bent his head in defeat, he could never win when Lee was pleading with him.

"Fine, but if I lose control... Make sure Naruto head buts me again." as he said this he let his consciousness slip just a little, while his friends just laughed at the memory; Shukaku was in a sour mood - sitting at the very back of Gaara's mind.

'Shukaku?'

'_F*** off Gaara_!'

'No, why should I?'

'_Cause I said so.._.'

'Shukaku...'

'_Fine, that's my daughter sitting so innocently there... And I can't even tell her what happened, can't tell her why I left or where Kyuubi went. I didn't even know where he went until we met Naruto_...'

'Shukaku... If I let you have control over one of my clones, do you swear not to go on a killing spree.'

'_YES_!' Gaara straightened up then, dragging a hand through his red hair. Shukaku was the kids dad, which to him made absolutely no sense, but Gaara was not going to just let a kid go without seeing their father for so long.

"Okay, I'm going to give Shukaku control over one of my clones. If he doesn't behave, destroy it." everyone nodded and shuffled their chairs back a little. With a little bit of concentration Gaara gave Shukaku his wish and let him have control of a sand clone, once it was formed he shuffled over to where Lee was and gently took the taigustuists hand.

"Father!" the boy squeaked and glomped the clone, almost knocking it to the ground.

"Hello Kirra darling, sorry I didn't come home last century." Shukaku smiled ruffling the black hair, the moment was completely peaceful and Shukaku - for the first time ever (that we know of) looked tame. Until Naruto doubled over groaning, holding one arm on his head as if to block out some horrible noise, while the other seemed to be desperately clamped over his gut trying to hold his stomach in.

"Naruto!" shrieked the usually stoic Uchiha picking the blond up and cuddling him close. "What is it?"

"Ky-Kyuu-Kyuubi (third time's the charm)" The blond groaned out nails digging into the flesh of the table. "Stupid fox..." he growled out slipping from consciousness, down down down into the depths of his caged mind.

'Kyuubi you bastard shut up!'

'_But... I wanna see my daughter... You have no idea what I'm talking about, you don't have children... Or a partner you haven't been able to spend time with in a century_...'

'Fine do you want me to do what Gaara did?'

'_Please, I want to see her... And him.._.' with that Naruto woke up to Sasuke's lips pressing feverishly against his own. "Hey Sasuke you don't have to stop you know." Naruto smirked licking his lips, Sasuke just blushed and dropped the blond on his head.

"Dobe." he growled trying to ignore the smirk which was plastered across Naruto's face. "So what did Kyuubi want?"

"To see his family..." Naruto murmured rubbing the back of his head, before releasing a clone. "So how could I say no." Suddenly there was a loud crash and the clone of Gaara containing Shukaku smashed Naruto's clone straight onto the floor, his lips smashed against the Kyuubi's.

"Okay, I guess those two missed each other." giggled Kiba getting a small nip from Kankurou, "I'm just saying." the dog nin growled, rubbing at the mark left on his neck.

"Kirra, come and tell daddy what happened." Kyuubi said finally getting Shukaku to sit back and let him speak, although the demon continued to nibble on the neck and ear of the fox demon.

"Kirra is unavailable... right now... try again later..." said a smooth voice, gold eyes twinkled as the nameless boy once again gained control over his body. A growl escaped the lips of one really, really pissed of Kyuubi and his partner Shukaku. "you don't... scare me... I'm dealing with... a creature... far more powerful... than the both of you... Your 'daughter' is... a monster... she can't be allowed... to stay awake for this long... we're... both of us... going back to the prison... I suggest... you seal us in there... for all your sakes..." the boy growled out just as two annoyed demons tackled him to the floor, both where snarling savagely.

"Oi, you two! Get off him!" shouted Tsunde, grabbing hold of the demons shirts; trying to ignore the snarl sent in her direction.

"Troublesome things." murmured Shikimaru as he curled up against Temari - ready for his afternoon nap.

"But... But..." the two demons chanted in unison, Tsunde just pouted and looked over at the boy.

"Now unless you explain everything to us properly, I'll let these two at you... Understood?" the boy nodded once before sitting himself up and crossing his legs.

"I guess I should start at the beginning... You see Kirra was a ten tailed demon, the mix of both the powers of the nine tail and the single tail... Or as you so call them the Kyuubi and the Shukaku. Kirra wasn't very old when she was found. As you know a lot of demons are useless until they are about seven weeks old. Kyuubi attacked the village because someone had taken his kit, and the parental instincts of a fox is very strong. Also Shukaku was captured by the sand village, a few weeks before this, so there was no other parent to watch Kirra... I think I'm getting off track, so Kirra was taken back to the village by the second Hokage who thought the demon just to be a cub... When it was realized that the cub had ten tails and blood red eyes it was immediately sealed within the closets child... I was the second Hokage's cousin, so he thought I'd be the best for the job. The sealing wasn't very difficult and didn't kill him like it did the third, because Kirra was not very powerful at the time... But to keep the village safe from her, knowing once fully grown she'd be a force to be reckoned with they put the both of us into that room down there... It had a series of seals and charms locking us in there, although it seems that she has dealt with them already... The cold and the strange dark 'n' light thing is all her doing, so I don't understand what it means... But she needs to go back there before the sun sets, just to keep the village safe - the only way we know how..." The boy finished his talk (which had been the longest one he'd ever spoken without pauses) and settled back, ignoring the growls still coming from the two adult demons.

"She doesn't seem that dangerous." said Jiraya, leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing seems dangerous on first glance." hissed the boy as he convulsed suddenly, a series of hand signs flickered past and a clone was formed - except it had ears, a tail and was... Well a girl.

"Baka..." Kirra growled swiping a claw across his face, leaving a nice line of parallel scratches.

"Oh come on... I'm doing this... for your own safety..." the boy whined rubbing at the cuts; Kirra just pouted turning her back on him. "Fine... I'm sorry... forgive me..." the boy was glomped as a small black blur smashed him to the ground.

"Forgiven..." Kirra purred and licked the boy along his jaw line and the small cut, making him shiver at the feeling, making the wolf demon release pleased whimpers.

!BOOOMM!

Dust filled the room chocking everyone and the sound from the explosion left the three demons in a state of temporarily deafness.

"There it is, grab it and lets get out of here!" shouted a wavering almost fearful voice, something flashed black and blue, and before the nins had time to recover the noise was gone and the dust settled. Everyone just stared at the wall which had just been blown in, while the nameless boy let out a pissed off growl sounding almost demonic.

"What!" asked Lee, completely oblivious to the obvious.

"They took Kirra." he ground out, his eyes storming with anger - the gold in them glowing ominously, like liquid fire. Once again the cool air in the room had vanished leaving nothing but heat, sweat dripped down the brow of the boy as he stood, heat which was increasing as the rage from the boy and the demon parents doubled in intensity. Launching himself out the destroyed wall just as a small cry of protest was heard from Tsunde, something along the lines of 'don't do anything stupid'.

"Oi, kid, wait up!" shouted Shukaku and Kyuubi picking their still stunned hosts up and following suit.

"May as well go with them..." grumbled Jiraya getting to his tired feet, "what better way to spend an afternoon than killing some prissy little nins." everyone just nodded at this and casually walked out the door, following the others at a far slower more leisurely pace.

On the other side of the forest in a large cave a small number of Akatsuki sat silently, staring out the entrance waiting for their companions Deidara and Konan to return with their prize.

"Told you'd it'd be easy, un..." Deidara said as he entered in, walking casually through the entrance; a small black body slung over his shoulder.

"Really, no little shit of a nin, tried to f***ing stop you?" Hidan asked just as Kakuzu dragged him back onto his awaiting lap.

"Un, nope." Dei said cheerily dropping the tied up body onto the ground with a dull thud.

"So than why is she tied up?" asked Sasori, messing with Deidara's pony tail/bun.

"Because she bites! And scratches! All the while growling savagely and cursing like Hidan if Kakuzu with holds sex!" Cried Konan sitting rather forcefully down with a pout on her usually calm face, blue hair a disarray upon her head with some colorful additions of twigs and dried leaves.

"I don't like being kidnapped... Especially by a gang of freaks in black capes..." Kirra growled rising gracefully from the ground, the bonds holding her having disintegrated into well... disintegrated remnants or more commonly referred to as dust... "Who the hell are you?" the wolf demon growled, close to snarling with bared teeth.

"Who the f*** are we! You should f***ing know that! Have you been living in a f***ing cave for the past few years!" Hidan cursed staring off against the girl's calm red eyes, her face just portraying boredom the more Hidan stuffed the swears into his sentences.

"Well actually, yes... Although I'd call it more a dungeon cell than a cave... So are you going to answer my question?" she asked raising her eyebrows in amusement as the entire group broke out into exclamations of sheer confusion.

"Well we're the Akatsuki this is Pa-"

"Oh so you **are** a gang of freaks in black capes." Kirra smirked as Pain ground his teeth together in irritation.

"You can call us whatever the f*** you f***ing want. You little shit, you won't live for very long." Pain cried finally losing his small amount of control.

"Bring it on P~A~I~N~!" she wavered his name in a childish way - although how she knew it already was anyones guess. "Cause you childish moron, that was exactly what I was going to tell you!" Kirra just laughed as Pain launched himself at her calm body, red eyes met grey and Pain's smirk vanished as he began shivering uncontrollably; images of things indescribable flashed behind his eyes making him clasp his head in utter agony. Kirra just stood there arms folded watching him sink to his knees, a silent scream plastered on his face.

"K...h.e.r." he managed to get out in a strangled voice, making the nine other Akatsuki members launch into action.

"Little runt's going to die, now!" cackled Tobi, part of his insanity seeping out from the darkness of his mind, making the others just sneer.

"Come on now demon, there are ten of us here and you can't keep that mind trick strained on Pain throughout an attack." growled Sasori, demanding the attention of the wolf, giving Zetsu the chance he needed to mold into the wall.

"I don't need a mind trick S~A~S~O~R~I~." she chanted again making the smirk leave the poison masters face, just as Kirra dodged a well thought out attack from Zetsu - he had successfully launched his upper half out of the wall, kunia at the ready, well perhaps it wasn't as thought out as he believed. "welcome to hell!" she growled out, fire flickering in her red eyes as she let go of Pain's mind, leaving him staring up into the cavern above them - he was going to be useless for the next few hours as his mind fixed itself from the telekinetic attack.

Screams of frustration left almost every Akatuski member, as the nimble girl dodged their attacks. Just laughing as Deidara flung small bombs in every direction, infuriation evident on his face. Things where going terribly for them, no matter what they couldn't stop the demon - even though it could escape, it seemed to be just enjoying their annoyed glares and exasperated shouts.

"Kirra." it was a soft statement which made everyone turn to the entrance of the cave, the boys chest heaving from exhaustion as he stood staring in on the chaos that was ensuing before him; with a sudden smirk Hidan drew his scythe and edged towards the panting child.

"Sorry kid, but I gotta f***ing kill something today. And there ain't no f***ing we're going to f***ing lay a scratch on it." said Hidan pulling his scythe back before slamming it forward, loving the feeling of it sinking into hot flesh; he yanked it out and grinned down at his handy work, expecting to see the boy lying there in his last dying minutes, not Kirra kneeling with a dull smile on her face.

"Sorry H~I~D~A~N~" she chanted dragging her arm away from where it was pressed against a weeping wound, the blood dripping onto the floor, "missed the kid." with that said darkness swirled round the cave, the same darkness that was in the room, that sticky marsh like darkness which was impossible to move through.

The boy picked up the body of his demon and glanced around him; the darkness would hold them for a little while, he needed to get Kirra out of here. Taking off with power only a host could hold, he headed towards a small clearing he knew Kirra used to love.

"Hey... Kirra... Wake up..." he whined nuzzling into the neck of the unconscious girl, with a groan Kirra managed to crack one bloody eye open.

"Hey pup..." the boy gave a small squeak of joy, before settling down beside his demon. "I guess... This is mine then..." she gasped out raising a blood stained hand, the red liquid happily dripping from the tips of her fingers and back into the gaping wound on her stomach.

"Yeah, just shush now... Try and rest... I'll be here when you wake..." that was a lie, Kirra probably wouldn't wake up again... ever...

"Boy!" the cry was just a call for attention.

"H-Here!" he chocked out, cuddling the slowly dying body closer to him - trying to keep it alive just that little bit longer.

"KIRRA!" Kyuubi was the first to scream, dropping the complaining Naruto on the ground and diving for what was left of his daughter. Blubbering like a child the boy let Kirra go and turned his back on her, hoping to hide his tears.

"Oh hey dad... I think I fell asleep..." Kirra laughed sitting up, no pain was evident on her face. Kyuubi sat there smiling just like normal, no worry anywhere on his features.

"You're... a... alive!" shrieked the boy smashing the ten tailed demon onto the ground.

"Did you really think I'd die from that scratch?" Kirra cackled as the boy began licking away some of the blood left on her, although the wound was completely healed leaving nothing but a few streaks of blood.

"But Kyuubi screamed." he stuttered after finishing his short repair job.

"Yeah, I screamed because I was happy to have got her back. Demons are a little harder to kill than just a stab through the vital organs." the fox laughed tugging lightly at his ears in slight embarrassment.

"Jesus christ... even after living with her... for sixteen years... I forget that important fact..." the boy sighed as Kirra began to slowly lap at the tears which had slowly begun falling from the boys eyes once again.

"Come on puppy let's go back to our dungeon cell, I'm tired of this bright world... Dad, Dad it's been great seeing you again. But now that you know were we are please feel free to drop round anytime... I'll make roast deer." the demons shared a small group hug before Kirra morphed back into the same body as the boy.

"See you tonight then darling... We'll bring the humans too." Shukaku laughed dragging Kyuubi under his arm, the two demons watching as their young vanished into the trees.

"Do we have to go to a demon dinner?" Naruto whined leaning on a tree that was nearby, Gaara looked as though he agreed with the dopy blonde.

"Yes!"...


End file.
